As is well known to those skilled in the art, it may be desirable to augment the supply of hydrocarbon fuel by adding thereto various components which may not be present therein, to form an extended fuel. Illustrative of such compositions may be a diesel fuel oil which has been extended as by addition thereto of naphtha. The properties of extended fuels are not always equivalent to the fuel from which they are prepared.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fuel composition of desired properties. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.